The Lion, the Shadow, and the Mallow
by Snowflower3618
Summary: Mallowkit is born with purple eyes something that is not normal to the clans. Her emotions begin to clash together as she struggles being accepted into the clan, especially since her parents were medicine cats. But when a new cat comes to stay with the clan will he help her control her untamed emotions, or will she turn on the clan she calls home? Sequel to Frozen Hearts. Rated T
1. Prologue

***Drum roll plays* Ladies and gentle-cats I give you the sequel to "Frozen Hearts" This is probably my first fanfic that is in first person so forgive me if it's terrible. Now enter the world of Shadow!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and spotted the pink fur-less creatures staring at me in awe. I rolled my eyes and looked myself over.<p>

My pelt was still midnight black, my paws were still white and I looked into the reflection my container held.

My yellow piercing eyes stared back at me and I let out a sigh.

The fur-less creatures began tapping on the glass, the sound penetrating my ear fur.

I felt my fur rise and I bared my fangs, feeling the muscles in my back contrast as I heard a rustle. Yup, they were still there. The monstrosities that kept me locked up. My wings smashed into the glass, making the no-claws jump back.

I scoffed and folded them back to their resting position.

I was different, when I showed my housefolk my wings they made a surprised noise, and grabbed me quickly and threw me into a mesh web and here I am, locked away while the no-claws study me.

I saw one of them put on things over it's pink hands as they opened the cage.

I unsheathed my claws and batted my paws at them, snagging the fabric that was on the hand that caught me.

I hissed and thrashed around, my wings spreading as they placed me on a shiny silver platform. It was ice cold to the touch and I stood up, my wings quivering from its icy kiss.

I rolled m eyes as they began to talk about me, the same words always came up, mutation, odd, you name it.

I was a freak of nature.

I scanned the room and noticed something unusual, there was a breeze ruffling the feathers of my wings.

A purr erupted from my throat and I spotted an open window.

Today was the day!

I would finally be free from this wretched place!

I opened my wings to their full mass and heard the no-claws make a sound of awe.

I flapped my darker than black wings once, then twice, and again and again until I was flying.

All my late night practicing had finally paid off!

I silently sent a pray to my old teacher, Rainbow. and began to glide through the air.

I was flying!

I was actually flying.

I heard the pink fur-less animals screech in surprise as I flew towards the open window.

Once I was outside I squinted my eyes in the harsh sunlight and began to soar over the town, heading towards a place I could hopefully call home.

Rainbow had told me all about them. The cats that lived there, oh what did she call them? The Clans?

I spotted the forest she told me to go to and I began to dive, aware of the speed I was going at.

I turned my wings and shot backwards, slowing down until I made my descent. I

touched the ground gingerly and felt the soft soil underneath my pads and a relished the feeling. It was definitely better than the container the no-claws kept me in.

I heard a twig snap and my wings quickly snapped into place at my sides.

"Who's there?!" I growled, hackles raising in defense.

A dark brown tom stepped into view and he was with two other cats.

"What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" the tom hissed.

I scented the cat, not moving a muscle and scrunched up my nose. "I hope your name isn't something fishy" I joked halfheartedly and looked to my paws as the three cats glared at me.

"Again I ask what are you doing on RiverClan territory?" the tom asked arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and mockingly bowed to the tom. "I just got here actually, looking for a home, hopefully in, what was it? StreamClan?" I asked, trying to be genuine, not liking the scents I smelled from them.

"C'mon Otterfur, he's obviously a loner. Just tell him to leave" the youngest looking tom meowed quietly.

"Are you the deputy Stonepaw? Yeah I didn't think so" the one called Otterfur growled.

The light grey tom shrunk back and the third cat draped her tail over Stonepaw's shoulder.

"Leave now and we won't tear you to shreds!" Otterfur snarled, unsheathing his claws.

I backed up and turned around, wanting to leave their presence immediately.

I sighed as I leaped across the river that coursed through the land, opening my wings slightly to glide to land.

As I landed I scented something different. The forest smelt... pure.

I liked it!

I began to pad through the forest, swiftly dodging the twigs that littered the ground.

I scented a mouse and my mouth began to water. It had been ages since I had a mouse.

I got into a sloppy hunters crouch and began to sneak towards the mouse.

Light brown fur came into my sight and I stopped, to study the small creature before me. It was eating seeds that were scattered on the forest floor.

I waggled my rear and leaped into action, catching the mouse with my claws.

It shrieked loudly before I had the chance to kill it.

Once the small mouse was dead I began to dig into it, savoring the flavors that flooded into my mouth.

Before I could finish the mouse I was attacked but a sudden flash of gold.

"Sunpaw I said to ask the tom, not attack him" an exasperated voice called out.

I turned and spotted a pretty light grey she-cat with a darker stripe running down her body.

I pushed the golden tom off of me and glared at him, licking my muzzle clean of my meal.

"Sorry Greycloud, I just saw him eating our prey and I couldn't help it... I got angry." The tom retorted, glaring icily at the she-cat.

Before Greycloud could respond I cleared my throat and stared at Sunpaw. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. If you look more closely at this lovely she-cat she has bags under her eyes which means she probably is working very hard or has kittens" I meowed accusingly to the golden tom.

Greycloud gaped her jaws at me and I sat down, licking my white paw and swiping it across my face.

"Hey I know this is a bit unexpected, but why don't you come with me and I'll ask our clan leader if you can join ThunderClan. We need more toms with sense like yours" the grey she-cat meowed happily.

"Great another outsider just like Mallowkit" the golden tom growled.

Greycloud swatted his head and glared at him. "Don't speak like that of that precious kit!" she hissed, her fur bristling.

"Sorry Greycloud" Sunpaw meowed, ashamed of his words.

"Now hurry we have to tell Leafstar of your passing the assessment before the kits are made apprentices" Greycloud mewed happily trotting through the forest.

Sunpaw signaled me to follow him and I did. I looked around, studying the forest.

I felt my wings stir on my sides and I willed them to stay down.

What I would give to soar among these tree.

Before I knew it we were at the "camp"

I winced slightly as the brambles tugged at my hidden wings and I stiffened as all gazes turned to me.

A snowy white she-cat who was buried by several kits was instantly on her paws and she trotted over to us.

"Greycloud who is this?" the queen asked, looking into my yellow eyes, shifting her gaze away from my intense gaze.

"I met him in the sandy hollow and well he spoke highly of the clans." Greycloud fibbed, her right ear swiveling backwards.

The snowy white queen studied her and she turned and began to head towards a den that was covered by lichen.

"Uh... Who was that?" I asked softly, staring after the beautiful queen.

"That was my sister Snowflower. She's the deputy which is second in command of our leader, Leafstar" Greycloud explained.

I nodded and watched as a tortoiseshell and white she-cat poked her head out, her leaf green eyes finding mine. She met Snowflower halfway and the two she-cats began to walk towards him.

"So Snowflower tells me you wanted to join us?" the older she-cat meowed, her eyes shining with wisdom.

"Um... Yes if you'll have me. I- I just escaped some horrible no-claws... And I wanted to find a new home" I admitted.

"No-claws? What are no-claws mama?" a kitten mewed, appearing underneath the snowy white queen.

"I think he means twolegs Rosekit, no go play with Vixenkit" Snowflower purred softly.

Rosekit huffed with annoyance and glared towards a russet colored kit who resembled a fox.

"All Vixenkit plays is mooning over stupid Lionkit" Rosekit hissed.

I glanced to where the russet colored she-kit was staring and noticed a small golden tom, with a mane like a lion as he wrestled with another tom.

"Hey little kitten how about if your leader accepts me into the clan we can play with a moss ball" I meowed quickly.

The pale ginger kitten's big blue eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "I can invite Mallowkit to play too if she's not too busy!" Rosekit squeaked as she dashed off towards an opening, disappearing into it.

"What's your name?" Leafstar asked me.

I scrunched my face up, trying to remember what my housefolk named me._ Shadey? Shard? Shade? Gah those are stupid names! Oh wait I know! _

I cleared my throat and looked up to the leader of these cats. "My name is Shadow" I murmured, looking towards where the kitten had disappeared and saw a pair of purple eyes staring at me.

"So Shadow would you like to join ThunderClan?" Leafstar asked me. I looked up to her in shock and I kneaded my claws into the ground.

_Do I really want to join them? _I thought to myself, looking to where the purple eyes were again as they blinked and disappeared.

"Yes. I do want to join ThunderClan" I meowed loudly, trying to blend my wings in with my pelt.


	2. Chapter 1: Mallow

**YES! I finally updated! Little miss Snowflower got injured yesterday morning and I cant move my knee :D So I have time to update stories. This chapter is in Mallowkit's POV. Next will be Shadow, then Lionkit, then Mallow again. Might be an occasional Moonkit or Pebblekit. Depends on the situation. But Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>I sniffed disdainfully as I glared at a black tom. He was playing with Rosekit just like he promised her he would.<p>

I scoffed, catching his attention I stuck my nose into the air and stalked past him towards the two wrestling toms.

"Lionkit, Talonkit, who do you think our mentors will be?" she asked, forgetting about the black tom.

Lionkit was instantly off his brother and smiled to her. "I don't know, but I would hope you got someone good like Leafstar or Snowflower." Lionkit meowed kindly, pushing away his brother as he tried to attack him once again.

"Talonkit cut it out! Mother says we're going to be apprentices soon." Lionkit growled at Talonkit.

Talonkit rolled his eyes and looked towards the elders den. "You think Flamedapple has a story to tell?" Talonkit asked. I watched as Lionkit's eyes lit up with excitement and he and Talonkit ran off towards the elders den.

I saw my mother pad out of the medicine cat den and she looked towards me.

I could tell she looked stressed. "Mother!" I called out, trotting towards her.

My mother's ears perked up and she turned towards me. "What's the matter Mama?" I asked. Blueleaf let out a sigh and me.

"I'm just worried is all. With Flamedapple's sudden paralysis and being the only medicine cat gets pretty stressful" Blueleaf muttered, almost as if she were regretting something,

"Mama do you regret becoming a medicine car?" I asked softly, looking up into her pretty blue eyes.

Blueleaf stared at me in shock and shook her head quickly. "I just wish I would've had you three a lot sooner, More lives would've been saved" Blueleaf began.

I began to get comfortable as she was about to tell me a story when I felt something barrel me over,

"E-Excuse me!" a deep meow cut through the air. "I think one of your kits wants to ask you a question." the voice continued.

I looked up and spotted the black tom they called Shadow.

I began to get to my paws when I felt something underneath me help me up. It felt soft and a bit fluffy and it slid out from underneath me.

I looked to Shadow who looked utterly petrified as he looked around camp. "Don't worry nobody saw you help me up" I meowed, unexpectedly disappointed.

Shadow looked at me in surprise and I felt my fur get hot. "No I'm glad I helped you out, I just used my w-" he lashed his tail and let out a sigh. "I'm happy you weren't hurt" he finally said, turning around and heading back towards Rosekit who looked utterly shocked.

I let out a shiver of worry as Leafstar and Brackenflame appeared from the leaders den.

"Let all those old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath the highstones for a clan meeting" her graceful voice rang through the air.

"Five kits have reached the age of apprenticeship. Lionkit, Talonkit, Mallowkit, Moonkit, and Pebblekit please step forward" Leafstar commanded, looking to the kits that were already sitting in the clearing,

I shuddered in anticipation as I looked around to see who my mentor would be.

"Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons. From now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lionpaw. Your mentor will be Goosewing. Goosewing I expect you to teach everything you know to young Lionpaw." Leafstar rasped.

I looked up to the tortoiseshell and white leader and noticed her fur was becoming grey. I sighed and fluffed out my well groomed pelt as Leafstar called out Talonkit next. "Talonkit you have reached the age of six moons. From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Talonpaw. Gingerfoot it is time you have your first apprentice." Leafstar started.

I felt Talonpaw physically stiffen beside me. He probably wanted a well trained warrior who could teach better than a warrior who hadn't had an apprentice yet.

"Gingerfoot I expect you to teach everything that Brackenflame has taught you to Talonpaw." Leafstar finished, casting her gaze onto me.

I pinned my ears to my head and looked to my paws nervously. "Mallowkit you have reached the age of six moons. From now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Mallowpaw. Snowflower, I believe it is time you took on another apprentice. You've trained Flametalon well and I expect you to pass on everything you know" Leafstar finished.

I felt my jaw drop as Snowflower jumped off the highrocks and padded towards me, stretching out her neck to touch my nose.

I quickly stretched my neck, hitting my nose a bit too hard with Snowflower's.

I bit back a yelp of surprise and looked apologetically to Snowflower.

The snowy white queen purred softly and led me towards Lionpaw and Talonpaw.

I watched as Moonkit became Moonpaw, and got Stormheart as her mentor.

Next was Pebblekit.

"Pebblekit you have reached the age of six moons. From now until you receive your warrior name-" Leafstar began before her sister called out.

"Wait! I don't want to be a warrior. I want to be a medicine cat. Just like my mama" Pebblekit mewed quietly.

Leafstar looked shocked and she turned to Blueleaf who nodded curtly. "Well if that is your wish then Blueleaf will take you to the Moonstone tonight at half-moon. But I name you Pebblepaw." Leafstar finished.

As the clan began to cheer for the new apprentices Leafstar flicked her tail for silence. I stared at her, confused on what was happening.

"Greycloud tells me that my son is finally eligible to become a warrior. Sunpaw please step forward" Leafstar commanded.

The golden tom stepped forward, fur slicked back and shining lightly under the sun light.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" the leader challenged her son.

"I do!" Sunpaw meowed proudly.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunstreak. StarClan honors your patience and devotion. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Leafstar meowed as the clan cats cheered the newest warriors name, Cinderflame, Spottedwing, Flametalon, and Kinkfur cheering the loudest.

After all the congratulations were done Leafstar held up her tail once more.

I let out an irritated growl and plopped back down, "Oh what now?" I muttered crossly.

Snowflower cuffed my left ear softly and I looked down embarrassed.

"I have one last announcement. Greycloud found a rogue passing through the territory who showed great interest in learning our ways. Though he might be a bit older than the rest of the apprentices he will get his warrior name late also." Leafstar announced.

The clan shifted uneasily and looked around, spotting the black tom sitting by Rosekit.

"Shadow please step forward." Leafstar commanded.

I watched as the black tom stepped gracefully to where Leafstar beckoned him.

"Shadow you say you come from a far away place and that you wanted to join our clan. Well I accept your request. From now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Shadowpaw. Greycloud I know you've just been relieved from apprentice duty, but I believe you will be able to teach this tom everything there is to know about clan life and the warrior code" Leafstar meowed, dipping her head.

I sat closest to the black tom as Greycloud padded to him. She stretched her neck out and he looked confused and nervous.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over, whispering against his ear fur. "Touch noses with her" I whispered.

Shadowpaw looked at me gratefully and touched noses with Greycloud.

Snowflower nudged me and I stood up, looking at her. "Where are we going today?" I asked excitedly, noticing that Greycloud had appeared by her sisters side.

"Me and Greycloud thought that we would take you to snakerocks. I feel like learning the dangerous places first will help Shadowpaw learn where to go and where not to go" Snowflower explained.

I sneaked a look to the black tom and noticed that his yellow eyes were looking into mine.

I pressed my against my head and looked back to the two sisters who were already padding away.

"C'mon slow slug" I grumbled as I followed our mentors.

As soon as we were out of the camp I let out a surprised gasp.

The forest was beautiful!

The new-leaf breeze ruffled my fur and I looked to Shadowpaw, who was staring upwards.

I assessed his body as his muscles ripple under his pure black pelt, the fur on his side quivering with... longing? _Did this tom use to live up in the trees?_ I asked myself, shaking my head and noticing a small puddle from yesterdays rain.

I stopped and looked at the reflection, cringing at the sight of my eyes. My purple eyes shined with curiosity as I spotted a pair of yellow eyes watching my reflection.

"What are you staring at me because you think my eyes are weird." I snapped, my true self coming to the surface, tears threatening to spill.

"So what I'm a freak of nature?" I hissed.

Shadowpaw looked taken back and he padded closer to me, suddenly pushing his muzzle into my shoulder.

"No... I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes were" the tom murmured, his breath warm against my shoulder.

I let out a small sigh and noticed our mentor were looking at a bunch of rocks. "C'mon let's go it looks like they're lost" I joked, dashing towards my mentor.

I began to gain speed before I realized they were closer than I thought.

I began to skid to a halt, sliding past the two she-cats.

Snowflower let out a shocked cry as I turned towards them, in front of me was a long brown and black reptile.

I squeaked in terror and the snake turned towards me.

"No sudden movements Mallowpaw!" Snowflower ordered, looking for a way to save me.

I locked my eyes with Shadowpaw and his yellow eyes were clouded with conflicting emotions.

The snake began to slither slowly towards me.

It gaped its jaws at me, venom dripping from its hooked fangs.

Before the horrid creature could lunge at me black fur flashed in front of me, hissing and spitting.

I gasped at Shadowpaw and tried to shove him away.

The pure black tom glared at me, pushing me away and turned his burning gaze back onto the snake.

The snake let out a terrifying hiss, and lunged at Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw no!" I screeched, the sound of wings unfolding overtook my voice.

I stumbled back in shock, realizing that Shadowpaw had wings, and was using them to protect me!

_What in StarClan's name is going on here?_


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow

**Guess who's back from the dead? :D This gal right here! Eyup, I've been a poor author and not updating, but I've had major writers block and it sucks. But I've decided to continue the story in third person because I'm more suited to write in third person. Now An I going to revise the last two chapters? Maybe, but probably not. I'm gonna try and be more diligent in updating this story I promise! Read and review please :3**

* * *

><p>Shadowpaw growled at the adder that sat in front of him. No way was he going to let it kill the beautiful blue-grey she-cat that stood behind him. He would have to run.<p>

There was no question about it. There was no way they were going to accept him now. He scrunched up his face trying to remember what Rainbow taught him about adders.

_Wings out, check! _Shadowpaw began to run a checklist through his head.

_Loud noises? Check! _He continued, letting out an earsplitting screech.

The snake shrunk back slightly, hissing and spitting just like he was.

_Oh what was the last thing Rainbow? _Shadowpaw pleaded silently to the slightly cloudy sky.

Suddenly a breeze ruffled his feather and he let off a small grin. He began to shake his wings rapidly, edging closer to the adder.

The adder turned to slither away and he pounced quickly, his wings helping glide easily across the ground as he caught the snake in his jaws, killing his prey.

Shadowpaw quickly folded his wings back into the hidden position and dropped the snake at Greycloud and Snowflower's paws, dipping his head.

"Thank you for giving me a chance... I suppose I should go now" Shadowpaw mumbled sadly, turning to take his leave. He pushed lightly past Mallowpaw and spread his wings to take flight.

"Wait Shadowpaw! Come back, Leafstar will definitely want to hear about this. You will definitely be a great asset to the clan!" Snowflower began to explain, but her words went right through his ears as Mallowpaw brushed her pelt against his.

Shadowpaw looked at her in shock and she beamed a shy smile towards him and looked away again. "Please come home" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Shadowpaw realized his body had been tensed up and he let it relax, his wings unfurling slightly.

"So when you helped me up earlier am I to assume you used your wing to help me up?" Mallowpaw asked him.

Shadowpaw pressed his ears against his head and nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, I was gonna try and hide it for at least a moon, but it seems I couldn't help myself" Shadowpaw half joked to Mallowpaw.

Mallowpaw let out a soft chuckle and he felt her pelt brush against his once more, she was shivering violently.

Shadowpaw extended his right wing and draped it around the smaller she-cat, hoping to comfort her. He felt Mallowpaw stiffen, but relaxed as he soft feathers tickled her fur.

Mallowpaw's purple eyes peeked up at him and quickly went back to the ground.

Shadowpaw began to think back when he was deciding on what to do. Save Mallowpaw or keep his wings a secret.

Shadowpaw let out a rather loud purr and Mallowpaw looked to him.

"What are you so happy about?" Mallowpaw asked snapped.

"I was just thinking that your eyes could be a weapon to any tom that liked you" he meowed, spreading his left wing.

"If you asked me to soar up into the skies and bring you back a fluff of cloud I would do it." Shadowpaw admitted.

Mallowpaw let out a _mrrow _of amusement and looked at him impishly. "So you like me then?" she asked teasingly.

Shadowpaw felt his face heat up and he pinned his ears to his head. "O-Only as a f-friend though!" he stuttered nervously.

Shadowpaw watched as Mallowpaw's eagerness began to fade. He let out a sigh and mentally scratched himself.

_I"m such an idiot! Of course I like her a little more than friends! _

Shadowpaw spotted the entrance to the camp and quickly folded his wings, his right one reluctantly folded back into place. He watched as a white tom with bright ginger paws pad out of the entrance with Talonpaw following him more slowly, looking utterly upset.

"Gingerfoot! Could you wait for a couple seconds? We're gonna tell Leafstar something and she's for sure going to hold a clan meeting. Every warrior needs to be present." Snowflower meowed, draping her tail over the new mentor.

"W-What about my apprentice?" Gingerfoot stammered, flicking his tail nervously.

"Don't worry you can get right back out there once the meeting is over" Snowflower cooed, oddly attached to the tom.

Shadowpaw looked to Mallowpaw as they entered the camp and noticed she no longer noticed he was there. He followed her gaze and spotted a golden tom, with sparkling sapphire blue eyes. His tail lifted in greeting and Mallowpaw trotted over to him happily.

The russet colored kit beside him looked appalled and stood up angrily and stomped off towards the nursery.

Snowflower stiffened beside him and ran off towards the kit.

"Poor Vixenkit, it's obvious she really like Lionpaw, but it seems he only has eyes for Mallowpaw." Greycloud whispered.

Shadowpaw lashed his tail in fury and glared at the golden tom. He watched as the two cats twine tails and began to laugh together.

_Keep acting like that towards her and I'll kill you for sure! _

Shadowpaw snapped out of his thoughts and watched Greycloud leap the highrocks towards Leafstar's den.

Shadowpaw watched as Leafstar hobbled to the top of the high rocks. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrocks for a clan meeting." she called out gracefully.

Sunstreak, Cinderflame, Spottedwing, Kinkfur, and Flametalon were the first to gather beneath her, waiting to hear their mother's words.

Shadowpaw noticed that Flametalon and Cinderflame acted oddly towards each other and shyly sat next to each other.

Soon the rest of the clan flooded into the clearing.

_Surely after this event Mallowpaw will be all mine! _

As the rest of the cats sat down to listen to Leafstar, Greycloud flicked her tail signaling Shadowpaw to get into the middle of the clearing.

As he pushed his way past the warriors he sat in the middle of the clearing warriors whispered doubts about him, and he was ready to stretch out his wings to their full size to make them shut up.

"Greycloud tells me that Mallowpaw came face to face with an adder" Leafstar began.

Shadowpaw turned to see Lionpaw slobbering all over Mallowpaw's face with his tongue. He lashed his tail, too deep in thought to hear Leafstar call out his name.

"Shadowpaw! Please show us how you fended off the adder if you may" Leafstar meowed, irritation radiating in her voice.

Shadowpaw looked up to ThunderClan's leader and arched his back, baring his fangs.

They didn't believe him.

Shadowpaw felt his muscles ripple in his back as his wings spread to their full length.

The cats of ThunderClan all gasped and there were two sighs of awe.

Shadowpaw swiveled his head and spotted both Rosekit and Mallowpaw looking at him with a mixture of awe and maybe love? He sneaked a smug look at Lionpaw, who was fuming at him.

"Oh my StarClan, Shadowpaw how long have you had them?" the one they called Cinderflame asked, sniffing at the feathers.

"Ever since I was little and they're getting bigger just about everyday. They grow just like my body does." Shadowpaw explained, fidgeting nervously.

"Oh I know I can go get the adder I killed!" Shadowpaw meowed quickly, stretching his wings and taking off from the ground. He heard yowls of surprise as he began to soar through the sky towards snakerocks.

Shadowpaw flapped his wings a couple of times and reached the clouds, touching it with his paws.

The cloud split into two at his touch and he sighed, diving down to where the smell of adder came from.

As Shadowpaw landed he noticed that the adder was gone, as if a cat had dragged it away. He began to sniff around and scented a trail.

The tom wrinkled his nose in disgust and began to follow the trail, winding through the forest. For what felt like moons he finally reached a black path.

_Oh what did the no-furs call these? Roads? _

Shadowpaw shook his head and tentatively put his two front paws on the "road" and lifted his front paw to move forward when teeth met his scruff.

As Shadowpaw was dragged over the black pavement a monster roared past, spitting gravel at him.

"Are you a mouse-brain?" a deep voice growled. Shadowpaw spun around and looked into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

An image of Rosekit floated through his mind and he tilted his head.

"You remind me of Rosekit..." Shadowpaw mumbled, assessing the tom in case he had to fight him.

"What about my daughter?" the tom hissed.

Shadowpaw took a step back and gawked up at the tom. "I don't know you" he whined, feeling his wings quiver against his side.

The flame pelted tom raised his paw with claws unsheathed when a black she-cat stuck her head out from behind the tom.

"Wait Brackenflame isn't that the tom Leafstar welcomed into the clan?" the she-cat meowed curiously.

Brackenflame lowered his paws, his eyes shining with embarrassment as he leaned forward and sniffed at him.

"He does have Snowflower's and Greycloud's scent on him." Brackenflame admitted.

Shadowpaw felt a wave of relief, his wings falling from his side.

"Whoa that's cool" the black she-cay murmured.

"Let's go quickly and on the way back to camp you can tell me why you were about to cross the thunderpath." Brackenflame growled, turning around and leading the way back to the camp.

"Well I went back to go find the snake that I killed and it was gone! I found a scent trail and well that's where you found me about to cross that thunder...path?" Shadowpaw replied, trying the string the last word together.

Brackenflame rolled his eyes in exasperation, flicking his tail to silence Shadowpaw and trotted ahead as the entrance of the camp came into view.

With a sigh Shadowpaw perked his ears and listened to Nightheart pant heavily as they climbed over a log.

Shadowpaw jumped, opening his wings and flapping them until he was above Nightheart. He sunk his teeth into her scruff and helped her down, slowing down her decent so she could land better. He landed next to her and she gave him a nod of thanks.

Shadowpaw watched as Brackenflame disappeared through the entrance. He ran ahead slightly and pushed his right wing through the entrance and pushed the brambles out of the way so Nightheart could get in easier, to his expense.

Nightheart gave him another nod and pushed herself through.

Shadowpaw followed her and noticed that her body became giddy as she spotted a dark grey tom. She quickly padded up to him and touched noses with him.

Shadowpaw watched on awkwardly as she leaned into his ear in whisper something, his face turning from excitement, dismay, then unconditional love.

"Shadowpaw! My dad said he needed to see you!" Rosekit squeaked, breaking his concentration on Nightheart and the dark grey tom.

"W-what was that Rosekit , I was watching those two over there" Shadowpaw meowed, looking at the dark grey tom with amber eyes.

"Oh you mean Stormheart and Nightheart? Mama says that Nightheart is gonna be in the nursery soon" Rosekit mewed, flicking her tail excitedly.

"Hopefully I'll get to play with her kits before I become an apprentice." Rosekit squeaked excitedly.

Shadowpaw let out a purr and nudged Rosekit towards the nursery where Snowflower stuck her head in to check on her and Greycloud's kits.

"Your mother is going to be worried, and I don't want to get in trouble." Shadowpaw meowed sternly.

The pale ginger she-kit puffed out and glared at him. "I'm not some silly kit anymore! I'm about to become an apprentice!" Rosekit whined, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

There was a tiny scoff and a group of kits appeared from behind Rosekit.

A grey tabby tom with darker patches of grey began to stalk her tail.

Before he could even pounce Rosekit glared back at him. "Patchkit leave my tail alone for the hundredth time!" Rosekit spat at the tom.

Patchkit huffed and glared at Shadowpaw. "Ever since you joined the clan she's declared she's "all grown-up". Why don't you two just become mates already?" Patchkit snarled, the light grey tom beside him, fidgeting nervously.

"P=Patchkit cut it out!" he hissed nervously, sneaking a peak at Rosekit.

Shadowpaw sighed and turned his back to the group of kits "I'm not interested in having a mate anytime soon" Shadowpaw meowed snobbishly, sticking his nose in the air.

Shadowpaw heard a cry of hurt and thrumming of one kit coming towards him. He turned and was knocked over by a kit almost as big as him.

The cream colored tom spat in his face and dug his claws into Shadowpaw's skin.

"W-Who are you?" Shadowpaw asked between clenched teeth.

"The name's Sandkit and nobody, I repeat, nobody breaks my sister's heart!" the kit snarled raking his claws across his body, not leaving deep enough scratches to scar.

"Sandkit what are you doing? Get off the tom right this instance!" Brackenflame's growl sounded and the cream colored kit was lifted off him.

"I apologize for my kits behavior Shadowpaw, please come with me to speak with Leafstar. Mallowpaw, Greycloud and Snowflower are already there. "Sandkit me and your mother will discuss your punishment" Brackenflame hissed at his son, picking up his son by the scruff.

Shadowpaw listened to Sandkit's rather loud protests as he padded toward the highrocks until it faded behind the nursery walls. He hooked his claws into the little place where claws had been before and hauled himself up the rocks until he spotted the leaders den.

Shadowpaw stuck his head in there spotted Mallowpaw's purple eye right away. He sat next to her and she stiffened slightly. "Why's your fur wet?" Mallowpaw whispered urgently, her fur brushing against his.

Before Shadowpaw could answer Snowflower sniffed him over and gasped.

"You smell of blood and my kit. What happened?" she asked frantically, her fur bristling.

"Well I was talking to Rosekit..." Shadowpaw began to explain.

"Our Sandkit attacked him Snowflower, we have to discuss punishment for him" Brackenflame meowed sternly, entering the den. Shadowpaw relaxed as Mallowpaw began to wash his cuts, her muttering amusing him. "Stupid kit" she mumbled, pausing from cleaning him.

Leafstar let out a sigh and looked around, her leaf green eyes flashing as she looked at each cat.

"ShadowClan has been stealing our prey for long enough!"


	4. Chapter 3: Lion

**Hiya guys! Sorry I took so long and sorry this chapter is so short D: I needed to introduce this character and I honestly couldn't type anymore for it lol. Now enter the world of Lionpaw**

* * *

><p>The golden tom opened his blue eyes and stretched out his back. His eyes flickered to where Mallowpaw's nest was and he let out a sigh of irritation.<p>

That she-cat didn't know when to sit still and rest.

The golden tom let out another sigh and looked towards Talonpaw who slept soundly.

How come Wildfur had to tell him to be nice to _her?_

Talonpaw didn't have the same burden as him. He lashed his tail and sent flecks of moss at his brother accidentally.

"Great StarClan Lionpaw, I know I snore, but you don't need to wake me up from my nap." Talonpaw groaned. His brother cracked open, his icy blue eyes glaring at his brother."You better go hang out with that freak before mother gets mad" his growled, rolling over.

"Tch, shut your muzzle Talon_kit_" Lionpaw snarled, searching the entrance for any signs of movement.

"Excuse me? Lionpaw just because mother has asked you to be mates out of pity for the _freak_ doesn't give you the right to call names." Talonpaw snapped, getting to his paws and glaring at at him.

Lionpaw let out a hiss of annoyance and stomped out of the den, scanning the clearing for Mallowpaw. He spotted her purple eyes peering at him and he flinched inwardly.

Lionpaw felt the eyes of his mother on him and he padded towards the newest apprentice. He noticed Pebblepaw, and Moonpaw were looking at him skeptically. He waved his tail to them and beamed at them.

Lionpaw looked forward once again and noticed that Shadowpaw was with her. He lashed his tail and plopped in between the duo, sending a cloud of dust over Shadowpaw and his meal.

"So Mallowpaw what's the deal sitting with the freak?" he asked, casting a look at the winged cat.

The pure black tom had just finished cleaning off the dust that got on his meal. His piercing yellow eyes, glaring at him.

"Lionpaw don't you dare call him that! He saved my life after all" Mallowpaw meowed, clearly angry that he had called Shadowpaw a freak.

"So what? I'm happy you're still alive, but just for that one act of... of... kindness you're not gonna call him what he is?" Lionpaw asked, staring into Mallowpaw's sparkling purple eyes.

Mallowpaw shook her head in disbelief and glared at him. "If Shadowpaw's a freak than so am I! Don't you remember the first thing you called me when you saw my purple eyes?" Mallowpaw hissed, bringing back the nasty reminder of what he had done.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa what color are your eyes?" Lionkit whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping blue-grey queen beside Mallowkit. <em>

"_Mama says it's the color of the herb called mallow. She says it suits my fur well." Mallowkit squeaked sheepishly. _

"_Talonkit says your the only one with that eye color. Is it true?" Lionkit asked, looking around to make sure no one would hear him. _

_Mallowkit .shifted out of the way as newest kits ran out of the nursery, leaving Snowflower and Greycloud to sleep peacefully along with Blueleaf and Wildfur. _

"_Y-Yeah... Mother says to try not to look any cat in the eyes... So that I won't get my feelings hurt" Mallowkit whispered softly. _

_Lionpaw scoffed looking at her eyes again, showing his disgust rather rudely. _

"_So the freak's mother told her to look away from cats. Talonkit I figured out why the freak is so shy!" Lionkit called loudly to his brother. _

_Talonkit quickly slunk out of hiding and stood beside him. _

"_So the reject medicine cat told her kit to look away from the cat that is talking to her?" Talonkit asked, putting his paw under Mallowkit's muzzle to lift her face. _

_Lionkit watched as Mallowkit stiffened her body and lashed out her paw, catching his brother in the chest. _

_The blood began to soak through his grey fur quickly and Lionkit growled, leaping on top of the smaller kit. He unsheathed his claws and pressed them above her eye. _

"_Now apologize to Talonkit and I won't hurt you freak!" Lionkit snarled. _

_Mallowkit looked away instantly, but glared back up at the golden tom. "N-Never! No cat insults mama like that and gets away with it!" Mallowkit declared, continuing to squirm underneath him. _

_Lionkit pressed his claws down hard, slashing his claws in a x shape across her face. _

_Mallowkit screeched in pain and cried louder than he expected. "Mama! Mama help me!" she wailed loudly. _

_Blueleaf was up instantly, barreling Lionkit over. _

"_Hey watch where you're putting your paws Blue-" Wildfur cut off as she spotted Mallowkit writhing in pain. _

"_What happened here?" Wildfur demanded, turning on her kits. _

"_M-Mallowkit hurt Talonkit! I had to defend him against that... that freak!" Lionkit defended himself. _

_Wildfur screeched loudly, cuffing her son hard enough to knock him over. Lionkit cried out and cowered beneath his mother. _

"_That's it! I've had enough of you two kits calling sweet little Mallowkit a freak. You both are confined to the nursery until your apprentice ship! Who knows what Leafstar will do. She might even delay your apprenticeship which means Mallowpaw and her sisters would be warriors before you!" Wildfur snarled, shoving her kits to their nest. _

_Lionkit watched as Blueleaf returned with cobwebs and herbs and began to treat her daughter, feeding her some poppy seeds._

* * *

><p>Lionpaw sighed and looked at the scar that went across her face. He thanked StarClan that only one of his scratches had left a scar, or her stupid eyes would've stuck out more.<p>

"I've already apologized to the moon and back! Can't you forgive me?" Lionpaw meowed exasperated.

Mallowpaw looked infuriated with him and she unsheathed her claws, digging them into the ground.

"How can I forgive you for disfiguring my beauty?!" Mallowpaw nearly shouted. By now half of the clan was listening to their conversation, or argument.

Lionpaw pinned his ears against his skull and looked to his paws, lost for words.

"I don't think it disfigured you. I think you look more beautiful with that scar" Shadowpaw's quiet voice meowed from the left of him.

Lionpaw glared at the black tom and lashed his tail, "Nobody asked you freak!" _This idiot tom is always one paw step ahead of me when it comes to Mallowpaw. I have to win her affection or Wildfur will hate me for the rest of my life! _

Then the answer dawned on him. He had to be nice to Shadowpaw. As much as it sickened him Mallowpaw would warm up to him if he was nice to the winged freak.

Lionpaw cringed slightly and turned to Shadowpaw again. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to call you a freak. It slipped out because my brother uses that word so frequently." Lionpaw apologized. The two cats looked at him with surprised and he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go see what Goosewing wants me to do." Lionpaw meowed, heading towards his father.

Of course it was unusual for a parent to mentor their child, but when his father took him out he became a completely different cat.

Almost as if he weren't his father.

Lionpaw locked gazes with his father's pale blue eyes and he beamed. "Ah my son what do you need?" he asked gently, licking his forehead.

"I need something to do. I'm bored" Lionpaw complained. His father's loving gaze vanished, and turned into an intense gaze.

"Leafstar is about to make an announcement, but once she finishes that I'll take you out hunting" he meowed to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw sighed as his father went to go sit next to Wildfur.

Rumor had it they didn't fall in love until Wildfur was expecting kits.

_My parents fit well together, so everything turned out okay. _

Lionpaw was snatched out of his thoughts as Leafstar's voice rang out. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath me for a clan meeting!" Leafstar yowled.

The entire clan was already in the clearing so Leafstar did not have to wait long. "I had a meeting with my deputy and most trusted warriors. We have decided to go get Redfeather back from ShadowClan and demand they stop stealing our prey!" Leafstar yowled, moving her leaf green eyes across the clearing.

Lionpaw noticed that Snowflower looked fidgety and nervous. "I also have a bit of sad news. Snowflower is stepping down from deputy position permanently and has requested that Brackenflame take her place. I hope that StarClan approves" Leafstar meowed loudly.

Lionpaw grew irritated with her wobbly voice as age was catching up to her.

And quick.

"Stupid old cats" Lionpaw growled softly.

Lionpaw felt a paw connect with his head and he quickly regained his balance, seeing who had cuffed him in the head.

Snowflower stood over him, glaring down at him. "Don't let me hear you say that again. About Leafstar or about any elder! They've served their clan a lot longer than you have and if you can't respect that then it'll get you in a lot of trouble." Snowflower warned, huffing with irritation.

"Leafstar should just retire" Lionpaw muttered, glancing back up at where Leafstar was standing.

"If she's getting old she could hurt herself and well she's a good leader. If you feel like you're getting old shouldn't you retire?" Lionpaw asked, looking up at the snowy white queen.

"You're getting older. Should you retire?" Snowflower shot back, pushing past the golden apprentice.

"N-No! I shouldn't retire!" Lionpaw called to her.

Snowflower flicked her ears indicating that she had heard as she disappeared into the nursery.

* * *

><p>Lionpaw panted as he watched Goosewing slither across the ground, circling him.<p>

Lionpaw sighed loudly and scooted out of the way as Goosewing dived at him.

Lionpaw nodded in satisfaction, but was suddenly barreled over as Goosewing pinned him.

"Rule number one never let your opponent get back up, you'll be dead for sure" Goosewing growled, stepping off of Lionpaw.

Lionpaw hissed with frustration and got to his paws, shaking the dust from his pelt. "I'm not gonna attack you like that, I would only attack an enemy, once my clan mate hits the ground I have won the skirmish." Lionpaw growled, glaring at Goosewing.

"That's no good. I don't know if you can pin me down or not which means you won't be able to pass your warriors assessment." Goosewing began to lecture.

Lionpaw felt overwhelming anger and he lunged, knocking his father off his paws.

The two tom wrestled for a while and Lionpaw bared his fangs, pinning down Goosewing.

Lionpaw felt the blood swell from the nick in his ear and he noticed claw marks all over his father.

Lionpaw looked down at his paw and noticed that his claws were unsheathed and digging into his father's neck.

Lionpaw widened his eyes and peeled his claws out of Goosewing's neck.

"S-Sorry fath-" Lionpaw began to apologize.

Goosewing shoved him over and snarled in his face. "Do not call me that! You go catch prey right now! Until the sun has gone down! And when you get back to camp you make sure the elders are taken care of and Leafstar will have a punishment set out for you" Goosewing spat, stomping off through the forest.

Lionpaw stared after him, shocked at the sudden anger that over took him. He looked around and spotted a silvery-white she-cat dancing through the tree, giggling impishly.

"I see you're having love troubles... Perhaps I can help you" the she-cat suggested, a fishy smell overtaking Lionpaw as he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I do believe everyone knows who I'm taking about (If not then I'll reveal it in the next Lionpaw chapter) Read and Review, allegiances coming next!<br>**


	5. Allegiances

**Here's the Allegiance for ThunderClan! Somebody asked me to post this and here ya go! And in case you're wondering Brackenflame is Snowflower's mate while Redfeather is Greycloud's mate. **

* * *

><p><span>Leader<span>: Leafstar- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with greying fur and leaf green eyes

Deputy: Brackenflame - Flame colored tom with a scar on his shoulder and a sliced ear with sapphire blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueleaf – Beautiful blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Warriors:

Goosewing: Speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes (Father to Lionpaw and Talonpaw)

Stormheart: Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Wildfur: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes with fur that sticks out at all angles (Mother to Lionpaw and Talonpaw)

Lilywhisker: A small dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Snowflower: Snow white she-cat with a v shaped nick in her ear and a scar going from her left shoulder to her flank and another scar going down her right eye with icy blue eyes, Apprentice - Mallowpaw

Greycloud: Light grey she-cat with a dark grey stripe going down her back and tail ending at her grey tipped tail, has a scar above her nose and a larger scar on her chest, has a torn ear with deep blue eyes, Apprentice - Shadowpaw

Redfeather: Red colored battle-scarred tom with a scar on his flank with leaf green eyes

Nightheart: Pure black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Cinderflame: Dark grey she-cat with deep blue eyes

Spottedwing: White tom with gold flecks and green eyes

Sunstreak: Golden tabby tom with sapphire blue eyes

Kinkfur: Golden tom with green eyes

Flametalon: Fire pelted tom with leaf green eyes

Gingerfoot: Snow white tom with bright ginger paws

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw: Blue-grey she-cat that has a scar going diagonally across her face, and purple eyes

Moonpaw: Light grey she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

Pebblepaw: Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes (Medicine cat apprentice)

Lionpaw: Pure golden tom with sapphire blue eyes

Talonpaw: Brownish-gold tom with golden flecks and icy blue eyes

Shadowpaw: Pure black tom with piercing yellow eyes and darker black wings.

Queens -

Greycloud (Mother to Patchkit – Light grey tom with darker patches, Ashkit – Dark grey she-kit with a light grey stripe ending at her light grey tail tip, and Stormkit – Light grey tom with a white patch on his chest)

Snowflower (Mother to Rosekit – Petite pale ginger she-cat with a white tipped paw, Sandkit – big cream colored tom with blazing blue eyes, Vixenkit – Russet colored she-kit with a bushy tail, similar to a fox and white tipped tail)

Nightheart (Expecting Stormheart's kits)

Elders:

Flamedapple – Tortoiseshell tom with dull amber eyes (Can't move his back legs)

Brightheart – Black she-cat with dull green eyes (Too upset to serve her clan)

Brackenfoot – White tom with black flecks and greying fur.

Cats in StarClan -

Spottedpelt – White tom with dark grey flecks and blue eyes

Ashflower – Light grey she-cat with icy blue eyes

Jaywing – Blue-grey tom with deep blue eyes

Sunstar – Golden tabby tom with sapphire blue eyes

Cats outside of the Clans -

Fang – pale grey tom with glowing amber eyes

Twig – Dark brown tabby tom with curved front claws (Fang's older brother and a lot nicer than Fang_

Fairy – Beautiful silver she-cat with odd yellow eyes


End file.
